


Did... did you just sniff me?

by jellyfishandtuna



Category: Cherik - Fandom, Marvel, X-Men
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 08:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4699487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellyfishandtuna/pseuds/jellyfishandtuna





	Did... did you just sniff me?

"Are you saying you did not enjoy my actions?"

You bloody sniffed me. 

"And we both know you bloody liked it." Blue orbs slant at the outburst. Palm impacts above him, other limb wrapped around a small waist line.

"I... I..." Goes limp in the embrace. Eyes downcast as a small smile crosses his lips.

Head tilts. "Yes love.”

"I have no tongue apparently." 

Index and following finger raise the other males chin. "Something on your mind Charles or do you swoon like this for all?"

Mumbles. "I only swoon over one man." His tone slightly growling as a flush crossed his lips.

Grasp with the two opposing digits tighten slightly. "I'm aware and this man better be less I fee the need to kill someone Charles."

Brows narrow slightly. "I'm offended that you would even think that, Erik." Slight pout and huffs.

Thin lips hover above the pout. " Now come Charles continue your needless lip movements and I may feel the need to eat you.”

Knees bend weakly under the water as he slips over his own feet.

Appendages move with haste, both palms now pressing taut hips to the side of the pool. "Losing your footing darling.”

"Well, it's a wee bit slick." Wiggles a little against the garnet that was digging into his ribs. "But it's not too bad."

"If it's to slick for you, I may welcome the pressure of your legs wrapped around my waist." Thumb pressed into hipbone with a smirk.

He gives a pained little squeak with the action and grins. 'Oh really, Erik.' The words echo in his mind. 'Someone isn't wearing the helmet.'

"Read my mind Charles, I dare you."

There was a smirk that crossed his lips. "I don't have to read your mind to know where it is."

"Oh is that so Charles, and what do you see in my mind."

"Very naughty, dirty things you want to do to me."

Is that so Charles?


End file.
